Sem Planos Para Amar
by Vick.Yamada
Summary: Itachi perdeu a esposa, e agora tem o filho bebê para criar e uma empresa a dirigir. Ele não acha que algo mais possa caber em sua vida, mas Sakura entrou nela sem permissão, e sem que ele percebesse, conquistou muito mais que o coração de seu filho...
1. Prólogo

Sem Planos Para Amar.

Prólogo.

Pingando por causa da chuva torrencial que caia do lado de fora das portas do grande hospital, um homem de cabelos negros cumpridos, presos por um baixo rabo de cavalo, caminhava da um lado ao outro.

O barulho ensurdecedor dos trovões não eram ouvidos por ele que, preocupado, não conseguia pensar em muito mais além do seu erro, da culpa, e do medo das consequências.

Olhou demoradamente para a porta de cor branca, sentindo-se péssimo. E se houvesse causado algum dano à sua esposa e filho? Nunca se perdoaria.

- Senhor Uchiha?- a voz firme e séria pertencia a uma mulher loira de olhos caramelo, seios fartos, aparência jovem.

Encarou a mulher, que parecia além de cansada, derrotada. E temeu pela vida de Nadeshiko e Kyoshi.

- Eu sinto muito.- ela disse apenas.

As palavras o atingiram como um soco, e teve de se apoiar na cadeira que havia ali perto.

- O acidente foi grave, e ela estava muito ferida. Só conseguiríamos salvar um dos dois. Sua esposa escolheu o bebê.- a mulher que mais tarde descobriu chamar-se Tsunade, explicava-lhe com calma. Ele apenas podia asentir de leve. Cenas do acidente lhe vieram à mente.

_Flash Back on._

_- Itachi, pare o carro agora!- a mulher de cabelos castanhos gritava, irritada._

_- Eu não vou parar.- ele falou, irritado._

_- Pare agora, eu vou descer!- ela exclamou, retirando o cinto de segurança._

_- Não, voce não vai!- ele retrucou, olhando-a com raiva._

_- Você é um idiota, Uchiha Itachi!- ela exclama, exasperada._

_- Você é uma cabeça dura Nadeshiko!- ele responde, se desconcentrando totalmente da pista._

_- Pare!- ela pede novamente, com raiva no olhar._

_Ele freia bruscamente, mas o carro derrapa por causa da chuva, e desliza como se a pista fosse de manteiga, rodopiando, até bater em outro carro e capotar várias vezes. Ele só pode sentir um forte dor na cabeça, e em seguida, total escuridão._

_Flash Back out._

Ele esntendia muito bem o por quê da esposa ter escolhido sem hesitar salvar o bebê. Eles demoraram muito para conseguirem gerar a criança, e desde que soube da gravidez, a moça já amava o serzinho que crescia em seu ventre com todas as suas forças. Mas, em seu inconsciente, o moreno ainda pensava que Nadeshiko nao podia ter feito aquilo consigo mesma.

- E o bebê?- perguntou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez. A voz estava rouca por causa da dor.

- Vai sobreviver, mas nasceu muito prematuro. Passará semanas, talvez meses na encubadora.- a médica lhe responde. De repente, ela o encarou, o olhar mais sério que antes. E ele entendeu que era importante.

- O bebê.- ela começou.- Você vai querer ele?- ela perguntou. Ele a encarou, completamente chocado.

- É claro que vou querer meu filho!- exclamou, irritado. Como poderia não querer seu próprio filho? Tsunade deu de ombros.

- Muitos não querem. -ela responde, porém com um sorriso satisfeito pela resposta do homem.

Ela queria que todos aqueles homens, que perdiam suas esposas, pensassem como o Uchiha.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

A grande mansão estaria silenciosa se não fosse a televisão, que era assistida de modo desinteressado por um rapaz de curtos cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos.

Esse era Sasuke Uchiha, irmão mais novo de Itachi Uchiha. Este último, parecia ler um documento na sala ao lado, calmamente. Mas a verdade, era que ele estava longe.

2 meses haviam se passado desde a morte de sua esposa, Nadeshiko. Kyoshi, seu filho, teria alta no hospital naquela manhã, e ele não podia conter o receio de ter de cuidar do filho sozinho. Sabia que Sasuke o apoiava e ajudaria a criação da criança, mas ele tinha consciencia de que o pequeno precisava de uma figura materna em sua vida.

Mas casar-se novamente estava definitivamente fora de seus planos.

.

A mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos verde esmeralda fitava melancólica o bebê que dormia no berço da ala infantil do hospital. Há poucos minutos, recebera a notícia de que o pai do pequeno estava indo lhe busca. Ela não hesitou em correr até lá para ficar mais um momento a sós com ele.

Acariciando-lhe a cabeçinha, lembrou-se de quando o vira pela primeira vez. Era um bebê pequeno, incrivelmente frágil, com apenas 6 horas de vida. Nascera prematuro de 6 meses, e quase não sobrevivera.

_Flash Back on._

_- Sakura, querida.- escutou Tsunade, sua chefe, lhe chamar de modo suave._

_- Sim?- respondeu, olhando para ela._

_- Eu tenho um bebê aqui, nasceu à poucas horas, prematuro. É um bebê de muita sorte.- a loira conta.- E ele precisa ser muito bem cuidado, pois perdeu a mãe._

_A tristeza invadiu a Haruno, que olhou para o chão._

_- Ele vai para adoção?- ela pergunta com o coração apertado._

_- Não, o pai a quer. Por isso precisa ser bem cuidado.- a mais velha lhe responde, sorrindo de leve._

_Sakura havia entendido. Aquela criança, era um resquício de vida de uma mulher amada. E ela faria de tudo para manter aquele bebê bem._

_Flash Back out._

O bebê se mexeu de leve no berço, resmungando um pouco, despertando Sakura das lembranças. Ao olhar para o menino, sorriu. Ele nascera tão pequeno, e agora já era um bebê lindo, gordinho e corado. Passou a mão nos finos cabelos negros. Sentiria falta do pequeno.

.

Itachi chegou ao hospital com o coração acelerado. Ele nunca conseguira ver o filho acordado, então muito pouco conhecia sobre ele. Lembrou-se do quanto Nadeshiko queria aquele bebê, e tomou coragem.

Tsunade logo apareceu para recepcioná-lo, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui.- ele a escutou saudar.

O moreno porém somente acenou afirmativamente. Não se sentia capaz de falar. A loira compreendeu.

- Venha, você tem de assinar alguns papéis. A enfermeira está trazendo Kyoshi.- a mulher fala, guiando-o para sua sala.

.

- Sakura-chan, Tsunade pediu que você levasse Kyoshi até a sala dela.- fala um voz feminina na soleira da porta. A Haruno olha para a garota que ali estava e acena afirmativamente.

Limpando alguns resquícios de lágrimas, ela pega o pequeno com cuidado, encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro. O menino se aconchegou, para logo em seguida voltar a dormir. Fungando, a rosada pegou a fralda de pano e cobriu Kyoshi, saindo de berçário.

.

Enquanto terminava de assinar os últimos papéis, Itachi escutou uma batida na porta, e ficou tenso. Levantando-se da cadeira olhou para trás, vendo entrar pela mesma uma mulher de cabelos exoticamente róseos e olhos verde esmeralda. Ela era linda. E em seus braços, bem aconchegado, estava um pequeno embrulho.

- Aqui está o Kyoshi, Tsunade-sama.- ela fala, sorrindo tristemente. O Uchiha percebe.

- Entregue-o à Itachi.- indica a mais velha, apontando para ele. O moreno, pego de surpresa, recua um passo.

- O-o que?- ele babulcia, olhando a rosada. Sakura recua, apertando o bebê como se fosse protegê-lo. Tsunade suspira.

- Não sabe cuidar de bebês não é Itachi?- pergunta a loira.

- O mais próximo que eu fiquei de cuidar de um bebê foi aos 10 anos, quando minha mão me pediu para vigiar meu irmão de 6!- exclama o moreno.

Sakura observava em silêncio, embalando a bebê em seus braços. O vago pensamento de que Itachi se parecia com Sasuke lhe ocorreu, porém logo esqueceu disso.

- Bem, foi por isso que chamei Sakura aqui.- pronuncia Tsunade, captando a atenção dos dois.- Ela cuidou de Kyoshi desde suas 6 horas de vida, e o pequeno é muito apegado à ela.- revela a loira.

- Tenho certeza de que sofreria se fosse tão brutalmente separado da pessoa que mais se aproximou de uma figura materna para ele.- ela continua.

Itachi encara a garota a sua frente, vendo ela apertar o bebê de leve em seus braços, como que sentindo a dor do pequeno.

- O sr também não sabe cuidar de um bebê, como você mesmo disse.- ela afirma, encarando o moreno.- Então, acho que seria o melhor para vocês três se Sakura passasse algum tempo na sua casa, para ensiná-lo a cuidar da criança, e para que Kyoshi tenha tempo de se desapegar dela o suficiente para não sofrer tanto.- esclarece.

Tanto Itachi quanto Sakura concordam.

Tsunade saia que não só a Haruno faria de tudo para ficar perto do pequeno, como também o Uchiha lutaria pelo afeto do mesmo.

E então, ocorreu à loira que eles formariam um lindo casal...


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

O caminho para a mansão Uchiha foi percorrido no mais profundo silêncio. Os dois, absortos em seus pensamentos enquanto Kyoshi dormia no colo de Sakura, se analizavam mutuamente.

Agora que podia pensar com mais calma, Sakura podia ver a clara semelhança entre Itachi e Sasuke. Não só fisicamente como também a personalidade reservada e distante. Ela não podia ver seu rosto, pois ele estava dirigindo, e ela no banco de trás.

Mas ele exalava seriedade e masculinidade.

Ao contrário da Haruno, Itachi podia ver claramente o rosto delicado da rosada pelo espelho retrovisor. O olhar sereno e a postura protetora indicavam que o apego dela pelo seu filho era muito maior que ele esperava. Ela observava a paisagem e, pela sua expressão, estava muito calma.

Mas ele sabia mais do que ninguém que nunca se deve julgar um livro pela capa.

.

A mansão Uchiha era muito familiar à Haruno, apesar dela nada ter dito. Ela sabia que provavelmente, Itachi era irmão de Sasuke. Mas não conseguia pensar em como reagir quando se encontrasse com o rapaz.

A apresentação de Itachi da casa para Sakura foi feita de modo desinteressado. Os empregados, curiosos com a garota, observavam aos cochichos. Encontrou um par de olhos negros que a observavam. Sorrindo, balançou a cabeça de leve para Matsuri, uma garota que conhecera quando Sasuke a levou ali pela primeira vez.

No segundo andar da casa, Itachi apresentou-lhe três quartos. O primeiro, indicou como sendo de Kyoshi; o segundo, ao lado do quarto do bebê, como sendo dela; e o terceiro, em frente ao dela ele disse ser dele. Eles estavam prontos para descerem quando o pequeno começou a resmungar, para em seguida começar um choro fraco.

Os dois pararam, e Sakura descobriu o bebê calmamente, para em seguida levantá-lo na altura de seus olhos.

- Acordou, querido?- ela perguntou com voz doce, sorrindo de leve. Ela levou o bebê novamente de encontro ao seu peito, o aconchegando de lado, para que ele pudesse olha o ambiente. Curioso, Kyoshi mirou os olhos em Itachi.

O Uchiha mais velho, ao notar os olhos de cor negra sobre si, estacou. O bebê inocentemente estendeu os bracinhos curtos para ele, fechando e abrindo as mãozinhas, como se pedisse ao pai que o pegasse.

Ao se dar conta disso, o moreno congela, continuando a olhar fixamente para a criança. Ao notar a rejeição, o pequeno resmunga, para então começar a chorar. Itachi desvia o olhar, se sentindo culpado. O pequeno se contorce no colo da rosada, escondendo o rostinho no peito dela, choramingando. Sakura afaga as costas do menino, balançando-o de leve, enquanto murmurava que estava tudo bem.

- Pegue ele.- pede a garota, olhando com tristeza para Itachi.

- Eu não posso.- ele responde, desviando o olhar.

- Claro que pode.- ela sorri de leve se aproximando dele. O moreno recua.

- Sentado.- ele cede, olhando derrotado para o bebê que choramingava.

Sorrindo feliz, Sakura o segue até o quarto de Kyoshi, onde havia uma poltrona de amamentação. O Uchiha lança um olhar entristecido para a cadeira, antes de sentar-se nela.

Orientando o pai inexperiente, ela coloca o pequeno no colo dele. Ao se ver no colo do moreno, o pequeno para de choramingar, olhando então a Haruno. Ele se encosta no abdômen do pai, passando a brincar com um botão.

.

Estava anoitecendo, e Sasuke chegou, enquanto se perguntava se estava tudo bem com Itachi. Ele sabia o quanto o irmão amava o filho, mas também sabia o quanto ele receava ter de cuidar dele. Adentrou na sala da mansão, encontrando-a vazia. A casa também estava silenciosa. Escutou passos na escada, se virando e encontrando alguém que não esperava.

- Itachi, você encontrou...- a voz feminina morreu ao ver quem estava ao pé da escada.

No topo da escada, estava Sakura. E nos pés dela, Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui?- pergunta Sasuke de modo rude.

Antes que a garota tivesse chance de responder, uma voz a interrompe.

- Olha como fala com os hóspedes, Sasuke.- fala Itachi, adentrando no recinto.

.

Os três - Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi -, estavam em silêncio sentados no sofá. Um pouco constrangida, Sakura levantou-se, pedindo licença, e caminhou até o quarto de Kyo. Debruçando-se sobre o berço, pôs-se a lembrar de como conhecera Sasuke.

_- Talvez o destino não quisesse que nos separássemos._- pensou a garota, olhando tristemente para o teto do quarto.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Quando entrara no quarto, 1 hora antes, Sakura achara-o muito bonito, mas exageradamente grande.

Agora, deitada confortavelmente na grande cama de casal, Sakura dormia um sono tranquilo.

A garota, porém, tinha o sono leve e logo acordou quando, escutando barulhos abafados, imaginou que Kyoshi estava chorando. Levantando-se sonolenta, ela colocou o hobby e se arrastou até o quarto ao lado, para encontrar o pequeno dormindo serenamente. Franziu o cenho, confusa. Ainda podia escutar o som.

Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para o corredor, vendo que a luz da sala ainda estava ligada. Imaginando ser a televisão, desceu as escadas, para pedir que abaixassem o volume, porém encontrou Sasuke deitado no sofá, com um livro sobre o peito, dormindo. A tv permanecia desligada.

Pretendendo voltar para seu quarto, a Haruno virou-se, para sem querer topar na mesinha do telefone, acordando o Uchiha mais novo.

- Sakura?- ele murmurou, confuso, enquanto levantava o tronco do sofá e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, com cara de sono.

A rosada teve vontade de rir da cara dele.

- Sim, sou eu.- murmurou suave, sorrindo de leve.

- Uhm.- ele murmurou, sentando-se no sofá.- O que foi?- ele pergunta.

- Escutei barulhos, pensei que fosse Kyo e depois a tv. Nenhuma das minhas teorias estava certa.- ela murmurou, ainda confusa.

Sasuke porém, adquiriu uma expressão séria no rosto, e a rosada teve impressão de que vira um pouco de tristeza nos olhos dele. Mas tão rápida veio essa impressão como também fora, e ela se ocupou com uma ideia.

Que ele sabia o que eram os barulhos. Ele suspirou de leve, levantando-se do sofá.

- Siga-me.- ele pede, subindo as escadas. A Haruno faz o que foi lhe pedido, silenciosa.

Os dois caminham até um quarto de porta fechada, que Sakura constatou ser de Itachi. Os barulhos, que agora ela percebeu serem um misto de sussurros e gritos abafados, ficaram um pouco mais altos.

Antes que Sakura pudesse - ou ousasse - perguntar algo, o moreno levou o dedo aos próprios lábios, pedindo silêncio, para em seguida indicar a escada com um aceno de mãos. Ambos descem.

.

Já faziam 5 minutos desde que os dois haviam descido as escadas, e permaneciam em silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Ambos olhavam para o tapete vermelho no chão da sala, incomodados demais para se encararem.

- Há quanto tempo?- a rosada por fim quebra o silêncio, ainda encarando o tapete.

- Desde que Nadeshiko morreu.- responde Sasuke, após algum tempo quieto.

- Não te incomoda?- pergunta a garota, deixando transparecer um tom de tristeza.

- Por isso não durmo em meu quarto. É torturante escutá-lo chorar a noite toda e chamar por ela.- ele murmura, encostando-se no sofá e olhando para o teto branco da sala.

- Nunca tentou acordá-lo?- ela questiona.

- Nas primeiras vezes sim. Mas assim que ele dormia novamente, começava tudo de novo. Acabei desistindo.- ele sussurra.

Quando ele chegara na mansão, 3 horas antes, ela fizera de tudo para não ter que olhar para seu rosto, ou se quer responder a alguma pergunta dele. Mas agora, sentia que era inevitável não olhar o rapaz que mantinha agora os olhos fechados.

E pela primeira vez desde que chegara a casa, Sakura se permitiu prestar atenção em Sasuke, e viu o quanto ele parecia cansado e esgotado. Na verdade, mal parecia ter forças para se manter firme.

E se perguntou o quão dura estava sendo a vida daqueles dois irmãos depois da morte da mulher de Itachi.

Sasuke nada tinha a ver com aquilo, mas mesmo assim todas as noites escutava seu irmão, sentia sua dor e o apoiava silencioso.

E então lhe ocorreu que o mesmo aconteceria com ela.

Levantando-se decidida, ela caminhou até a escada em passos rápidos. Assustando Sasuke.

- Aonde vai?- ele lhe pergunta.

Ela nada diz.

Na verdade, nem se quer olhara para trás, para não perder a coragem.

Caminhando até a porta em frente a sua, ela silenciosamente a abre, vendo Itachi se remexendo na cama. Seu coração batia forte de receio. Fechando a porta, hesitantemente ela caminha até a cama dele, sentando-se ao seu lado e passando a mão em sua testa, que estava molhada de suor. Depois de hesitar mais um pouco, ela repete o ato, desta vez descansando a mão na testa molhada.

- Itachi.- ela o chama suavemente. Ele porém não dá sinais de que despertaria. Ela afaga a cabeleira negra, murmurando que estava tudo bem. Isso pareceu acalmá-lo.

Passou a mão em seu rosto, em uma leve carícia para que ele não despertasse. Aos poucos, o sono do moreno se tornou calmo, enquanto ela continuava a murmurar palavras desconexas de conforto. Segurou a mão dele, e continuou murmurando, até que sentiu o rapaz relaxar completamente. Depois do que pareceram ser anos, ela parou de murmurar, ficando agora em silêncio ao lado dele.

Soltando suas mãos de leve minutos depois, ela levantou-se cansada e com a garganta seca, e caminhou escada abaixo vendo que a luz continuava acesa.

Caminhou até a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água, vendo que suas mãos tremiam levemente. Seu coração batia descompassado.

Foi até a sala e encontrou Sasuke sentado, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, que eram apoiadas nos joelhos. Olhou no relógio e constatou que era mais de meia noite. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno e sorriu fracamente.

- Pode ir dormir em seu quarto.- ela murmurou, bebendo o copo de água que buscara antes de ir até ali.

Sasuke somente a encarou, antes de levantar-se.

- Você vem?- ele pergunta.

- Não, Kyo logo logo acordará pedindo mamadeira.- ela diz, encostando-se no sofá.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke sobe para seu quarto, constatando que o corredor estava em absoluto silêncio.

Não sabia o que Sakura havia feito, mas agradecia internamente. Ele não lembrava-se da última vez que tivera um sono tranquilo em sua cama, nem de Itachi dormindo tão tranquilo.

Talvez, ter a Haruno por perto não fosse tão ruim quanto ele imaginara no início.


End file.
